Los tres de Tokio
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: Tres trillizos, separados de niñps ¿Que sucederá cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos está en graves problemas. Sólo su unión podrá ayudarlos a salir adelante.


Los tres de Tokio

En Japón, en una zona rural nacieron los famosos triates Taisho. Lo característico de estos hermanos, es que a pesar de tener un físico extraordinariamente parecido, sus características personalidades los distinguían de los demás. Al quedar huérfanos de niños, a la edad de once años, fueron cada quien a vivir con su padrino, y desde entonces en 15 años no se han frecuentado, más que pocas veces. Uno vivía en Tokio, otro en Osaka y el ultimo en Nagoya.

Pero algo muy característico de los trillizos además de su físico y personalidad, es su habilidad para cantar hermosamente, aunque no tenían oficio de artistas. Uno se dedicó a ser capitán de ejército, otro es un pastor cristiano, y el último dueño de una cantina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación de una concurrida cantina se encontraban dos hombres jugando cartas, apostando grandes sumas de dinero. Uno de ellos apostó lo que tenía en su bolsillo, pero lo perdió con su contrincante.

-Vaya señor Sesshoumaru, que gran suerte tiene con las cartas, me ganó de nuevo.- halagaba en invitando, haciendo que el aludido sonriera con arrogancia. –Quisiera conocer a quien le gané en el juego, aunque fuese una vez.-

-Igual yo.- responde fríamente el hombre de mirada ambarina, mientras guardaba su dinero en una caja fuerte. El es dueño de la cantina, conocido ante todos y temido por ser muy frio y despiadado, sobre todo cuando se enojaba.

-Esto está muy concurrido hoy, señor Sesshoumaru.-

-Esto no es nada.- interrumpe el cantinero, quien entró a llevar más licor a su amo. –Cuéntele jefe. Desde que el nuevo pastor de Tokio prohíbe a los demás venir aquí, esto se llena.- Sesshoumaru solo asiente, mientras preparaba su licor.

-Y usted le temía al nuevo pastor.- mencionaba el hombre, pero es callado ante una penetrante y fría mirada del ambarino. –Bueno eso dicen. Antes el antiguo pastor estaba en la iglesia de enfrente. Pero usted le hizo mudarse a Tokio, dejando a cargo al nuevo.- el dueño de la cantina no responde y sigue bebiendo. –Es una lástima, mire como se derrumba el templo.-

-Que siga cayendo y todos los templos también, junto con los curas y pastores dentro.- responde fría y cruelmente Sesshoumaru. –Aquí en Nagoya, el único templo es este, y el pastor soy yo.- responde con majadería, sorprendiendo al hombre.

- Guarde silencio señor Sesshoumaru ¿No le teme a la justicia divina?- pregunta con sorpresa.

-Esto es mi divinidad.- menciona el frio hombre mostrando su dinero. –Y esta mi justicia.- demuestra su arma. –Y si ya no tiene nada por decir, siga jugando.-

-Pero ya no tengo nada.-

-Entonces lárguese.- sentencia Sesshoumaru, el hombre se retira y Sesshoumaru ve donde está la antigua iglesia; maldiciendo al nuevo pastor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Anden a ayudar, no sean holgazanes.- apuraba un hombre bajito y relleno, quien les reclamaba a unos hombres cerca que estaban holgazaneando, mientras el y un joven estaban pintando la pared de la iglesia. El otro hombre quien estaba ayudando únicamente los veía y hacía gestos reprobatorios. Los hombres no les importaban los reclamos y seguían flojeando.

-Ya Myoga, recuerda que con todos hay que ser tolerantes, incluso con marranos.- responde el pastor con mucha calma. Todos los presentes se ríen. Pero muchas mujeres únicamente estaban ahí para ver al pastor. No por buscar sabiduría, sino para admirarlo, debido a que era un joven que apenas llegaba a los veintiséis años. Con característicos ojos dorados y cabello negro.

-Exactamente pastor Taisho. Ándenle vagos ayuden a nuestro pastor con la iglesia.- reclamaba Sango, una joven que se dedicaba a deambular en una carreta a vender objetos sencillos en todos lados. Muy conocida por ser independiente y feroz. No se dejaba de nadie.

-Cielo, vine a darles limonada para refrescarse, después de trabajar tan duro.- responde una chica saliendo de la iglesia con una bandeja en manos. A primera vista, se le podía ver su enorme vientre de embarazo.

-Gracias Kagome, pero mejor hubieses llamado a Myoga. Ya sabes cómo me preocupa que estés caminando en este avanzado estado.- le responde el pastor mientras bajaba del soporte y la recibía besándola. Las mujeres hacen gesto de tristeza y se van. Al parecer el pastor ya no estaba disponible.

-Ya Inuyasha, sólo salí afuera. Además necesitas de Myoga para que te ayude con la construcción y mantenimiento.- le responde su joven esposa. Amaba a su marido, pero no le gustaba que fuese protector con ella tan exageradamente.

-Pero piensa en él bebe y en ti.- contesta Inuyasha mientras pasaba una mano en su barriga, sintiendo pataditas.- Mira, él bebe está de acuerdo.-

-Ya señor pastor, mientras más actividad haga, menos complicaciones habrá a la hora del parto.- responde Sango mientras atendía una chica que adquirió un espejo.

-Ahí tienes Inuyasha, así que deja de ser tan exagerado.- responde Kagome mientras saludaba a Sango, su vieja amiga.

Inuyasha no responde y le pasa un vaso a Myoga. Pero sin querer se le resbala, mojando a su asistente.

-Disculpa Myoga, ya te moje completo. Ve a cambiarte.-

-No se preocupe señor pastor, ya le hacía falta un baño. Ya era hora, ojala no te de gripe.- mofaba la vendedora al verlo empapado. Al conserje no le hizo gracia.

-No mientas Sango, si me baño una vez al mes, aunque no haga falta.-

-Ya ustedes dos. Myoga ya apúrate.- corta Inuyasha la pelea. Myoga se dirige a la iglesia a lo que encomendó Inuyasha. En todos sus años de conserje en esta iglesia, no le había tocado un pastor joven como Inuyasha. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a él y su esposa, siendo muy fiel y leal a ellos.

-Ya sabes Sango, burlarse de los demás en desgracia no es de Dios.- aconseja Kagome mientras pasaba sus manos en su barriga.

-Bañarse no es desgracia.- contesta la chica con simpleza.

-Para Myoga si.- responde Inuyasha.- En cuando acabes aquí Sango ve a verme.- responde Inuyasha mientras se dirigía adentro con su esposa. En eso una piedra pasa cerca de Kagome, casi golpeándola y asustando a su marido.

-¿Cielo estas bien, no te dio?-

-No Inuyasha, estoy bien.-

En eso, su marido ve en la dirección de donde salió la piedra, resultando tres chiquillos peleando cerca. Molesto agarra la piedra y se dirige a ellos para reganarlos. Kagome suspira y observa su marido.

-Qué carácter tiene tu esposo. Como los controla.- responde Sango al acercársele.

- Lo sé, pero él es muy justo. No regaña a diestra y siniestra.-

-¿No te sucedió algo Kagome? Eso pudo lastimarte fuerte y más en tu estado.- Kagome ríe mientras acariciaba su barriga.

-Sango, estando casada con Inuyasha pocas cosas me asustan.-

-Bueno. Mira te doy esto para que te lo untes en las piernas y barriga. Con esto, se te eliminará cansancio y estrías.- le menciona Sango al sacar de su canasta una crema medicinal, junto con dos muñecos de trapo.-Y un regalito para el bebé.-

-Muchas gracias Sango.-

-.-..-.-.-

-Condenados chiquillos, tengan más cuidado. Por poco le dan a mi esposa. ¿Qué sucede para estar peleando así?- separa molesto el pastor a los niños. Uno estaba queriendo quitarle algo a una niña, mientras que el otro la defendía.

-Me quiere quitar mi muñeca.- contesta la niña del grupo.

-Apostamos nuestros juguetes en las canicas, y se la gané. Ni de menso se la doy.- en eso Inuyasha le da un zape en la cabeza por grosero.

-No sea grosero. Haber denme sus canicas y juguemos.- responde Inuyasha. Como hombre justo, siempre trataba de solucionar todo de modo poco común. Los juguetes en cuestión eran las canicas y la mencionada muñeca.

En esos momentos Inuyasha les gana a las canicas a todos los niños. – Como ahora yo soy el ganador, les daré lo justo.- reparte la canica a los tres niños, y le devuelve a la niña su muñeca.

-Gracias señor pastor.- agradece la niña al abrazarlo. En cuanto Inuyasha se retira, el niño pendenciero de nuevo quería arrebatarle todo.

-Dámelas, nada más los tienes porque el señor Pastor metió mano.- pero siente un fuerte manazo en la cabeza, siendo Inuyasha molesto.

-No seas mentiroso, para que veas, ahora si metí mano.- En ese momento regresa de nuevo, como recordando algo al ver a la niña. –Por cierto ¿Qué andas llevándote así con los chicos?-

-Aquí nada más, vacilando.- responde la niña como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

-Las niñas no deben llevarse duro con los varones. ¿No te lo enseña tu mamá?-

-Ni se da cuenta.- responde de nuevo la niña como si nada.

-Así es pastor Taisho. Mi hermana y yo nos mandamos solos.- responde el niño que hace momentos defendía a la pequeña.

-¿Y su padre? ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre esto?- pregunta Inuyasha con seriedad. Eso no le estaba gustando.

-Se molesta con mamá porque siempre se la pasa en la iglesia que en casa, según para salvar su alma. Pero ella ni le importa.- finalizan ambos niños. Inuyasha estaba molesto al escuchar la irresponsabilidad de la madre, provocando que sus hijos sean rebeldes incontrolables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la ciudad de Osaka, unos militares estaban entrenando en su cuartel. Los demás le estaban dando la bienvenida al nuevo capitán de ejército. Este capitán se ganó su puesto por sus habilidades de liderazgo.

-Capitán Taisho repórtese.- ordena el general del cuartel.

-Aquí el nuevo capitán Miroku Taisho para servirle.- saluda el aludido cordialmente.

-Me da gusto su servicio incondicional. Ahora es cuando más se necesita, debido a la persecución interminable del Daiyoukai.-

-¿Quién es, que hace?- pregunta Miroku curioso.

-No se sabe quién es, se dedica a matar y robar en los alrededores de Tokio, Osaka y Nagoya, burlando así nuestra fuerza militar. Nunca lo podemos atrapar. Con su astucia, los verdaderos Daiyoukais le tendrán envidia.-

-Gracias por la información General. Aunque no me asusta su descripción.-

-Debería, el Daiyoukai siempre tira a matar.-

En ese momento, aparecen unos soldados en caballo llevando un difunto en uno de ellos. De repente notaron una nota en el pecho del difunto:

"Por borracho y metiche.

El Daiyoukai."

-Lo encontramos hace una hora muerto, Capitán. La nota ya la tenía adherida a él.- confirma uno de los soldados que acababa de llegar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunta seriamente Miroku mientras guardaba la nota.

-Jigoku. Lo conocí por Nagoya. Solía frecuentar mucho la cantina del señor Sesshoumaru.- ante eso, Miroku se pone alegre.

-¿Sesshoumaru Taisho?- pregunta con alegría el capitán.

-Así es, señor Sesshoumaru.- contesta el soldado. Pero se disculpa de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. –Discúlpeme Capitán. Es que se parecen mucho.-

-¿Verdad que sí?-

-¿Qué hará ahora?- pregunta el General, después de mandar al difunto dentro de la milicia. Miroku simplemente saca un cigarro para relajarse y pensar.

-Por el momento, nada. Tenemos tiempo, y hace mucho calor.-

-Será más bien mucho miedo. Por lo visto le importa más su comodidad al deber.- responde molesto el superior. A Miroku no le gustó ese comentario.

-Con eso, me explico mejor porque no ha dado con el Daiyoukai. ¿Estudió leyendas antiguas?- pregunta con seriedad el capitán, provocando silencio en el General. –Yo si lo hice, y conozco muy bien el comportamiento de los antiguos demonios. Muchos prefieren cazar solos, son astutos. Y para atraparlos, se debe ser aun más astuto y precavido que ellos. No ser únicamente muy fuerte.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en la parroquia de Tokio, Inuyasha estaba escuchando la acostumbrada confesión diaria de la señora Tsubaki. Una mujer a mediados de sus treinta, quien se las daba de santa devota en la iglesia. Pero únicamente lo hacía por hacerse notar a la sociedad, que por propia devoción.

Inuyasha y los demás de la iglesia estaban algo cansados de escucharla, porque solía confesarse diario por cualquier cosa, aunque fuese una simple pequeñez.

Inuyasha se encontraba dándole agua a las plantas, mientras Myoga barría el templo y Kagome preparaba la comida. En ese momento entra un señor, dirigiéndose con el pastor.

-Buenas tardes, pastor Taisho.-

-Buenas tardes, señor Happosai. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-¿De casualidad, no ha visto a mis hijos?-

-Hace un rato. Estaban jugando canicas.-

-Muchas gracias. Nunca sé dónde encontrarlos.- contesta el hombre con alivio.

-El culpable no es la oveja señor Happosai, es el pastor.- contesta seriamente Inuyasha, recordando lo sucedido hace rato.

-Lo sé. Pero yo trabajo todo el día, además no puedo cumplir con todo lo que Tsubaki no hace.- afirma el hombre, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-¿La señora Tsubaki, es esposa suya?-

-Así es Pastor Taisho. Siempre impone sus necesidades, y no la de los niños. Le pido por favor, dele una llamada de atención.- suplica el hombre. No es que fuese machista. Pero no le gustaba que su mujer fuese egoísta con su familia.

Siempre yendo a la iglesia a "salvar su alma", desatendiendo a los niños. Siempre le regaña ese hecho, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Esperaba que su mujer escuche a Inuyasha, porque al parecer sólo hace caso a quienes están a cargo de un templo.

-Delo por seguro.-

-Gracias señor Inuyasha. Hasta luego. Por cierto, muchas felicidades a usted y su esposa por su nuevo bebé.- se retira el hombre más tranquilo. Tal vez ahora su mujer deje de ser tan egoísta y ponga atención a sus hijos.

-Esto es inaudito, los niños son primero ante todo.- murmuraba Inuyasha molesto, mientras se dirigía a otro cuarto de la iglesia a lavarse las manos.

-¿Está ocupado Pastor Taisho?- pregunta Sango al llegar con él.

-Es un crimen ¿entiendes? Los hijos van primero.- contesta Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta de quién es.

-Pero Pastor Inuyasha, si no tengo hijos.- responde divertida Sango. En ese momento Inuyasha recobra su postura.

-Pues ya sabes cuando los tengas.-

-¿Es malo querer un hijo?- pregunta de repente Sango con anhelo.

-No Sango, es muy normal. Ya nos ves a Kagome y a mí, pronto nos llegará nuestra primera bendición.- responde calmadamente el pastor, mientras se lavaba las manos.

-¿Amar es pecado?-

-No si es puro, bueno y desinteresado como Kami lo dicta. ¿Tu estas enamorada, Sango?-

-La verdad no lo sé. ¿Cómo sabe la mujer si ama a alguien?-

-Eso me lo dirás cuando lo sepas.- responde calmadamente Inuyasha.

-Pero si únicamente quiero un hijo, no amar.- afirma Sango con seguridad, pero Inuyasha nota cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-No sabes aun, pero amas. Y dime ¿Cómo imaginas a tu hijo?-

-La verdad, pequeñito nada más.-

-Únicamente amas el amor, no a alguien. Por eso no puedes imaginar bien la forma de tu hijo.-

-¿Y usted como se imagina a su futuro bebé?-

-Lo veo como la viva imagen de su madre. Sus mismos ojos castaños, carácter decidido, inteligente, independiente y alegre.- responde Inuyasha entusiasmado, reuniendo las características de Kagome, las cuales el ama profundamente de ella. –Pero es personal, propio de cada uno, porque el amor dentro de cada uno es único. Todos aman diferentes cosas, personas.-

-¿Todos?-

-Así es. Yo amo a nuestra divinidad, quien nos guía en la existencia del ser. Amo a mi amada Kagome, quien me ha hecho muy feliz. Y más aun, cuando pronto me dará la dicha de ser padre. A ellos les consagré mi existencia.- responde fervientemente el hombre, con mucha seguridad, dejando a la vendedora asombrada.

-Inuyasha, Myoga; la comida está lista. ¿Nos acompañas Sango?- pregunta de repente la mujer embarazada al pararse a lado de su esposo.

-Me gustaría Kagome, pero debo hacer varias cosas. Ya ves, con este negocio se debe estar por todas partes.-

-¿Con el Daiyoukai suelto, haciendo quien sabe que, nadas como si nada?- pregunta asustada Kagome.

-Me sé cuidar sola. Además siempre me acompaña Kirara.-

-¿Amigo, pariente?- pregunta el pastor curioso.

-Más que eso. Es mi tigresa, quien jala la carreta. Al quedar huérfana, fue mi única herencia y desde entonces nos cuidamos entre las dos.-

-Pastor Taisho. De parte del capitán. Manda a avisar que pronto pasará aquí a verlo.- anuncia un soldado al estar presente.

-¿Miroku?- pregunta Inuyasha emocionado.

-Así es.-

-Gracias, dile que aquí lo espero con impaciencia.- en ese momento el soldado se retira. Inuyasha estaba alegre de saber de uno de sus hermanos al fin.

-Que gratas noticias, cielo.- felicita la joven embarazada al abrazar a su marido.

-Así es. De niños no nos vemos. Ahora los tres estaremos juntos al fin.-

-¿Tiene otro hermano?- pregunta Sango algo asombrada.

-Así es. Sesshoumaru, vive en Nagoya. Tal vez lo conozcas.-

-¿Sesshoumaru Taisho, de la cantina, es su hermano?-

-Espera a conocer a Miroku. No sabrás quien es quien.- responde divertidamente Inuyasha.

- Disculpeme, ya estaba pensando mal de usted. Pues si son igualitos.-

-Somos como tres gotas de agua muy parecidas. En pocas palabras, somos trillizos.-

-Entonces ya se a quien quiero que se parezca mi hijo.- afirma la joven vendedora soñadora. Kagome se dirigió a la cocina, con intenciones de preparar una caja de almuerzo para Sango.

-¿A quién?- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

-A sus hermanos, de seguro están guapísimos.- a Inuyasha no le gustó el comentario y le da un jalón de orejas.

-Majadera, ya escucharan ellos.-

-No, es secreto de confesión.- Sango justifica y se retira rápidamente a rezar.

En ese momento aparece de nuevo la señora Tsubaki, Inuyasha ya presentía que comenzaría de nuevo a confesar sus "horrores". Ahora con lo aprendido de los niños y marido, la pondría en su lugar, y así deje de exagerar y ser tan egoísta.

-Pastor Taisho. He tenido un mal pensamiento, horrible, seguramente es una entrada al infierno. Me vi en mi casa…- ya estaba confesando la mujer, mientras Inuyasha estaba serio, decidido a regañarla.

-Preparando la comida, cuidando a sus hijos y a su marido no es pecado.- interrumpe el pastor. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Sango estaba escuchando emocionada el regaño.

-Pero si yo…-

-Ahí la quiero ver. Ya no más de estar aquí todo el santo día, mientras su casa es un caos total.-

-Estar en la iglesia no es pecado.- se defiende la señora, ofendida de escuchar a Inuyasha.

-La iglesia es para rezarle a Kami. No a perder el tiempo como usted lo hace, para no cumplir sus obligaciones en su hogar. También está aquí todo el día las ratas y demás alimañas, pero no por eso irán al cielo –

-¿Y qué me dice de Kagome? Ella siempre está aquí todo el día, pero no confiesa sus pecados, y siempre luce descaradamente su embarazo ante todos.- se burla Tsubaki, con intenciones de callar al pastor, para así deje de regañarla. Pero Inuyasha se enoja de semejante majadería y cinismo.

-Con mi esposa no se meta. Si está aquí todo el día, es porque este es su hogar. Y si presume su embarazo, es porque da gracias a Kami de poder ser madre. No como usted, siempre siendo hipócrita ante todos, presumiendo lo contrario.-

-Esto no tiene nombre.- argumenta la mujer, ofendida y sorprendida del comentario de Inuyasha.

-Siempre está aquí, confesándose tres veces diarias. Y nunca confesó lo más grave: desatender a sus hijos, permitiéndoles el acceso a la rebeldía y desobediencia. Y su hija, quien está peleando siempre con los muchachos.- reclama cada detalle Inuyasha, mientras la dirigía a la puerta, con intenciones de mandarla a su casa.

-No falta más. Iba a reconstruir la iglesia yo misma, con mi dinero. Pero si me corre, no daré nada.- sentencia Tsubaki, dándose aires de grandeza.

-Ofrecer mordida es otro pecado.- sentencia Inuyasha, en ese momento se da cuenta como Sango escuchó todo. –Se va de inmediato. Y como penitencia de la excomunión, despedirá a sus sirvientes, encargándose usted de las laboras domesticas.- ordena Inuyasha firmemente. Pero Tsubaki se ofende grandemente. Obligada a trabajos inmundos, propios de un sirviente.

-¿Yo, hacer trabajo de criada?-

-Así es.-

-No se quedará así. Me quejaré con su superior. No puede tratar así a una de las damas más ricas de Tokio.- amenaza Tsubaki al irse. En ese momento aparece Kagome, entregándole una caja de almuerzo a Sango, quien le agradece gustosamente.

-¿De nuevo Tsubaki?-

-Sí, pero ya la puse en su lugar. Ya aprenderá a dejar de ser hipócrita y velar por sus hijos.-

-Muy bien dicho Pastor Taisho.- felicita Sango, pero Inuyasha la mira con frialdad.

-Y tú, deja de oír lo que no te incumbe.-

En ese momento acompañan a la vendedora a la puerta, quien ya se iba a seguir vendiendo su mercancía. Al llegar a su carreta, la pareja se asombra de ver una enorme y majestuosa tigresa blanca, quien descansaba en el suelo, esperando a su ama.

-¿Ella es Kirara?- pregunta Kagome, asombrada del tamaño del animal.

-Por supuesto, se ve feroz, pero es mansa. Hasta pronto y gracias por el almuerzo.-

-Ve con Kami Sango.- se despide Inuyasha. En ese momento, Sango arreaba a su tigresa, pero ella no se movía, provocando risa en Inuyasha y su esposa.

-Bien quisquillosa ¿verdad?- pregunta riendo Kagome.

-No Kagome. Es muy sentimental, no me hace caso si le hablo fuerte. Mira esto.- en ese momento le habla suavecito y tierno al animal, quien de inmediato se para y camina. –Adiós, hasta pronto.-

Sango estaba manejando por las tranquilas calles, mientras dulcemente le hablaba y cantaba a Kirara. Pero en eso, aparece Miroku con su tropa de soldados, quien al ver a la joven ambulante se acerca a ella.

-Mira que chula tan bonita.- coquetea Miroku, Sango voltea extrañada, al verlo lo identifica de inmediato como hermano de Inuyasha por sus dorados ojos. –Me refiero a la tigrita.- menciona el capitán, provocando risa en sus soldados, quienes lo animan. Sabían muy bien como su capitán era coqueto y mujeriego. Sango se molesta de tal cinismo.

-No te asustes mi tigrita. Solo es una mula que vino a molestar.- contesta la chica con intención de correr al grosero capitán. Puede ser hermano de Inuyasha, pero no era nada amable como él.

-No hay problema, la tigrita no se puede asustar más. Como siempre anda contigo, ya se supo acostumbrar.- contraataca entre risas Miroku, provocando asombro y enfado en Sango. Ella lo voltea a ver de nuevo y a su tropa, quien silbaba como si nada y animaba a su capitán a seguir.

-No se ponga tantos moños, porque pueden adornar una gorra militar.- contesta Miroku al ver a Sango querer ignorarlo.

En ese momento la tropa de soldados se retira a otra parte para alivio de Sango. Miroku se despide de ella de una forma muy coqueta. Sango al verlo retirarse, suspira de modo soñador al ver a tan guapo trillizo Taisho. Pero en ese momento se le acerca alguien, quien no se esperaba.

-¿Qué tal, como estas?- responde el hombre de rasgos fieros.

-Naraku. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto. ¿A dónde vas?-

-A ganarme la vida, si no lo estas notando.-

-Pero muy derechita.- ordena groseramente el hombre.

-No me digas como manejar mi negocio.- responde molesta la vendedora sin detener su tigresa.

-Lo digo para que no aprovechen los demás a enamorarte. Saben que eres mía, nada más.- cínicamente contesta el hombre, sonriendo con sorna. Sango simplemente se molesta ante el descaro de Naraku.

-No soy tu propiedad, ni mucho menos soy animal de carga para que me contestes así.-

-Pero eres mi novia. Y mientras quiera, no dejare a nadie acercarse a ti.- sentencia fieramente el hombre, esperando obediencia y sumisión de Sango, pero sin resultado.

-Ya no somos novios, se acabó todo entre nosotros.- corta Sango al fin esa relación sin sentido.

-Aunque no quieras, sigues siendo mi novia.- fuertemente sentencia el hombre tratando de doblegarla.

-Ya dije, ya no quiero saber nada de ti. Hasta nunca.- arrea Sango a Kirara, retirándose rápidamente de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche, estaba Sango en el funeral de Jigoku, el cual se estaba dando en su hogar, en la entrada del hogar estaba una banda tocando música sobre el difunto. Mientras el capitán Miroku Taisho llega para saber si puede encontrar más pistas sobre el asesino del hombre. Pero también estaba presente Naraku, quien únicamente veía todo con frialdad e indiferencia.

-Buenas noches, vine a consolar a la pobre viuda.- saluda Miroku al pasar cerca de Naraku y otros hombres, pero en ese momento es jalado del brazo por el hombre de mirada roja.

-No, tú no eres Sesshoumaru. ¿Quién eres?- pregunta fríamente al beber su copa. Miroku ríe ante la acostumbrada confusión.

-¿Nos parecemos mucho, cierto? Soy Miroku Taisho, y si, somos hermanos.- contesta el ambarino al sacar un cigarro y fumar.

-No sabía si era él, o el señor pastor disfrazado. ¿Usted es el tercero?-

-Para servirle.-

-¿De los triates Taisho?- pregunta uno de los hombres sorprendido de ver al capitán. El sólo asiente positivamente mientras seguía fumando.-Pero miren nada más, si son igualitos.-

En ese momento seguían hablando del deber de Miroku de atrapar al "Daiyoukai", y técnicas para hacerlo. En ese momento se acerca Sango, quien ofrecía y servía a todos sake caliente. Al cruzar miradas ella y Miroku, se quedan embobados como si nada existiese más que ellos dos. Naraku estaba viendo eso, y no le gustó nada, pues para el Sango aun era suya.

-Buenas noches, capitán Taisho.- saluda la vendedora amablemente.

-Buenas noches, Sango.- regresa amablemente el saludo Miroku.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta bruscamente el hombre de ojos rojos con celos.

-Pues conozco al Pastor Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru.- contesta fríamente la chica retirándose de ahí para seguir sirviendo sake.

-¿Su hermana?- indaga Miroku.

-Mi novia, ya sabe.- advierte Naraku para evitar que el capitán se le acerque a su "mujer". En eso se despide de los demás, yéndose con Sango a despedirse, para así demostrarle a Miroku, quien lo estaba observando con escepticismo.

-Ya me voy Sango.-

-Adiós.- responde la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras le daba sake a un hombre. Naraku se dio cuenta de la mirada de Miroku, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarle el campo libre con Sango.

-¿Me besas antes de irme?- pide Naraku, con tal de mostrar su superioridad.

-Ni de loca.- responde la mujer molesta. Ella sabía muy bien porque se lo estaba pidiendo. Se le hacía absurdo, más aun, cuando ella rompió con él hace horas. Naraku no dice nada y se retira de ahí.

- Déjela Capitán, un muerto ya es mucho.- suplica un hombre, quien estaba de testigo de ese triangulo.

-¿Tiene la peste?-

-Peor, a Naraku.- responde el hombre, haciendo reír al militar, quien se acerca a la chica.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-No gracias, no hace falta caballeros, sino hombres.- contesta la mujer, con tal de alejarlo.

-Pues aquí estoy en lo que se ocupe.- responde alegremente Miroku.

-Hace falta hombres para atrapar al Daiyoukai.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la iglesia de Tokio, en una habitación estaba Kagome en una silla mecedora tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba a su esposo cantarle una linda canción a su bebe, quien daba patadas constantes.

-Mira Inuyasha al pequeño le gusta como cantas. Anda como trompo.- reía la chica, mientras su marido se arrodillaba ante ella y tocaba su vientre.

-Me alegro mucho, significa que él será alegre e inquieto como Kami dicta.-

-Y espero también, que sea tan buen niño, dando el ejemplo a todos.-

-Como lo fueron sus abuelos.- confirma Inuyasha. Estaba por besar a su esposa, pero en eso siente como algo lo atormenta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, preocupando a su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

-No se Kagome.- su esposa en ese momento llama a Myoga para que lleve un té verde, y así calmar a su esposo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No te tengo miedo, levante y pelea como los hombres Daiyoukai.- amenazaba en la cantina, un borracho a Sesshoumaru, quien hacía por ignorarlo y querer seguir jugando cartas con su contrincante, pero estaba por perder la paciencia.

-¿Tu eres el Daiyoukai, cierto? Pelea cobarde.- retaba el ebrio, escupiéndole a Sesshoumaru, quien se molestó tanto, levantándose de golpe para sacar su pistola y dispararle al hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento, Inuyasha golpea un jarrón, rompiéndolo en el acto. En su rostro se reflejaba ira, crueldad y frialdad, asustando a su esposa y a Myoga.

-Cálmese señor pastor, no vaya a pasarse a lado oscuro. Prometo trabajar gratis y aceptar mi pago con camotes, pero no se pase a lado oscuro.- suplicaba Myoga al dejar la bandeja con el té.

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha, piensa antes de actuar. Piensa en el bebé y en mi.- pedía Kagome al ver esa mirada en su esposo. De pronto inuyasha recupera su compostura, sorprendiéndose del desastre que hizo.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? Ayúdame Kami.- suplicaba el pastor de rodillas.

-Calma cielo, fue un momento de locura.-

-No es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Pero hace tiempo no me sucedía algo así de intenso.- explicaba Inuyasha al beber el té.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Myoga al limpiar los restos del jarrón.

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero desde niños mis hermanos y yo compartimos el mismo sentir. Cuando uno tenía una fuerte emoción, pero tan fuerte, los otros dos también la sentían. Mamá explicaba, que era porque nacimos al mismo tiempo y Kami quiso fortalecer nuestra unión de triates.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Miroku no era diferente, al sentir el odio de Sesshoumaru, también tuvo ese mismo sentimiento intenso que apretó fuertemente su copa, rompiéndola y cortándose con ella. Con insistencia y jalada de orejas de Sango, se dejó curar. Pero al terminar, la besa sorpresivamente en los labios dos veces, ganándose unas buenas cachetadas, provocando que Sango se retire de ahí en lagrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El cielo de la tarde, se está nublando se está nublando. Y todo el horizonte se está apagando, se está apagando Toda la bruta sierra, se baña de tristeza.- cantaba Sesshoumaru mientras estaba en su caballo, yendo a su casa. El vivía a las afueras del pueblo en una casa tradicional japonesa, apartado de toda civilización. Al momento de bajar de su caballo y dirigirse a la puerta, nota cierto movimiento entre los arbustos, provocados por una pistola. Con sigilo se dirige allí, atrapando al responsable.

-No así no, bájame, quería asustarte.- se queja una niña de tres años, cuando Sesshoumaru la agarró en brazos.

-¿Quién te dio esa pistola, Rin?- pregunta el hombre al bajar a la niña.

-Se la robé a Yaken cuando se durmió.-

-Condenada niña, dámela.- ordena el hombre.

-No.- contesta majaderamente Rin retirándose a la entrada.

-Cuidado puede estar cargada.-

-Defiéndete.- reta la niña, sin escuchar a su padre.

-No juegues con eso.- seguía advirtiendo Sesshoumaru, pero sin resultado.

-Quítamela si eres tan hombre.-responde Rin al momento de disparar, pero sólo le da al suelo, sin alcanzar a su padre. En ese momento comienza a llorar.

-¿Te asustaste, por eso lloras?- pregunta el hombre al acercarse y quitarle la pistola.

-No, porque no te di.- contesta Rin, sorprendiendo aun más a su padre. En ese momento aparece un hombre bajito, flaco y algo feo.

-¿Qué sucedió amo bonito?- pregunta asustado el tipo. Sesshoumaru al verlo le da una patada por ser descuidado.

-¿Así es como la cuidas, Jaken?- pregunta cruelmente el hombre. Jaken se doblega asustado mientras recibía su pistola de vuelta.

-Discúlpeme amo, sólo me dormí un poco…-

-Me disparó. ¿A ver, porque lloras hija?- pregunta Sesshoumaru a Rin quien acababa de dejar de llorar.

-Porque no te maté.- responde simplemente la pequeña, asustando al sirviente.

- De tal padre tal hija.- responde Yaken indiferentemente tratando de entrar en razón a su amo. Pero Sesshoumaru sólo sintió orgullo al escuchar eso, quería que su hija no fuese delicada como las demás mujeres. -Es un crimen que eduques así a tu hija, Daiyoukai. Y ya estoy cansado de ser niñera.- responde malamente Yaken, pero Sesshoumaru se burla de él.

-Por lo que veo, ella te cuida y no al revés. ¿Verdad Rin?- pregunta orgullosamente el hombre.

-Sí, cuando sea grande te voy a matar.- amenaza Rin a Yaken. Sesshoumaru se ríe orgullosamente, mientras la cargaba como costal de papas y entraban a la casa. Yaken se retira a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-Mira te traje esta muñeca.- regala Sesshoumaru a su hija una linda muñeca de trapo.

-¿Para mí?-

-Ni modo que para Yaken.- Rin agarra la muñeca y comienza a Jugar con ella. Podría ser una mini copia de su padre, pero no le quitaba su ternura y dulzura de niña. Lástima que sea opacado por querer ser como su progenitor.

-¿Papá, tú conoces muchos animalitos verdad?- pregunta Rin al acercarse al escritorio donde Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo unas cuentas.

-Sí, Rin.-

-¿Cómo se llama ese animal que tiene muchas patas peludas, los ojos rojos y dos colmillotes cafés bien picudos y llenos de pelos?-

-Una tarántula.-

-¿Y son malas?- pregunta inocentemente la niña.

-Mucho, no te les acerques.- responde el hombre al seguir trabajando.

-Entonces cuidado.- advierte la niña.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta curioso su padre.

-Porque tienes una en el cuello.- señala Rin, Sesshoumaru se asusta y sacude su cuello donde salió una enorme tarántula. Rin se acerca sin miedo a ella.

-No la agarres.- ordena el hombre, pero la niña no lo escucha, y agarra la araña de una pata.

-¿No que muy hombre, ehh?- se burla majaderamente la niña. Su padre molesto, iba a ir tras ella, pero Rin se va de ahí con su nueva mascota.

-Condenada escuincla.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta Inuyasha a Sango, quien estaba llorando.

-No se lo puedo decir pastor, es una vergüenza.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Anoche en el velorio de Jigoku, me forzó.- contaba Sango al llorar, lo sucedido con Miroku. Inuyasha se asusta al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo fue eso?-

-No me pregunte Pastor Taisho, es una aberración.-

-Necesito su nombre, te ordeno decirlo.-

-El capitán Miroku Taisho.- dice Sango, sorprendiendo al pastor.

-Mi propio hermano, no puedo creerlo.- murmura Inuyasha sintiendo enojo. Pero no sabía que Sango no le estaba dando los detalles completos. En ese momento entra el susodicho alegremente, para ver a su hermano después de mucho.

-Hermano, cuánto tiempo.- pero Inuyasha va a él y lo abofetea, sorprendiendo a Miroku.

-¿Qué te traes? ¿Es el nuevo saludo de Tokio?- pregunta Miroku confundido. Sango estaba viendo todo, esperando que le den su merecido a Miroku.

-¿No te avergüenza? Manchar la inocencia de una mujer, casi una niña.- regañaba Inuyasha, confundiendo a su hermano. Pero Miroku ve a Sango y comienza a atar los cabos.

-¿Ahh, por eso?-

-¿Te parece poco, y si hubiese sido una hermana nuestra?- reprende Inuyasha.

-Pero no hagas escándalo por un beso.- contesta Miroku alivianado. Inuyasha se confunde y se le evapora su enojo, reemplazándose con la duda.

-¿Beso?- voltea a Sango, quien estaba avergonzada.

-Así es, un beso.- afirma la chica.

-Ya hablaremos Sango.- promete Inuyasha molesto porque la vendedora le hizo creer otra cosa, haciendo que regañe a su hermano.

-Ande canija.- responde el capitán por lo sucedido. -¿Ahora si me saludas como se debe?- pide abriendo los brazos, e Inuyasha le corresponde el abrazo.

-Tanto tiempo hermano. Estas igual que antes.-

-Igual tu.-

-¿Y como ha sido tu vida, además de hacerte cargo de este templo?-

-Pues muy buena, hay alguien que me hizo feliz. Ahora la llamo.- pero antes de decir algo, aparece Kagome con intenciones de llamar a su marido y a Sango para comer. –Ah mira, aquí está. Miroku, ella es Kagome mi esposa. Kagome, el es Miroku, mi hermano.- presenta el pastor.

-Un honor conocerte al fin, Miroku.-

-El honor es mío cuñadita.- responde feliz el capitán. En eso nota su enorme vientre, pide tocar su vientre lo cual los futuros padres no le niegan. –Y no perdieron el tiempo. ¿Cuándo nace mi sobrino?-

-Aun no sabemos, pero ya pronto.- responde Kagome al ver a su cuñado tocar su vientre y hablarle al bebé. –Está feliz de conocerte.- ríe al sentir patadas fuertes.

-Porque ya sabe que seré su tío favorito.-

-¿Nos acompañan para comer?-

-Claro.- responde Miroku.

-Con gusto.- responde Sango.

Pasan al comedor con tranquilidad a comer sukiyaki con arroz blanco, y té verde. Ambos hermanos se estaba poniendo al día, de lo sucedido mientras estaban separados en estos años. Pero ambos estaban muy preocupados por Sesshoumaru, debido al estilo de vida que eligió. Temían que eso, lo vaya a meter en problemas.

-Vayan al cuartel hoy en la tarde, habrá un baile por mi llegada. Hasta pronto. Y gracias por la comida Kagome, estuvo delicioso.- se despide Miroku después de un rato. Kagome se excusa para descansar y Myoga estaba limpiando la cocina.

-Sanguito. Ahora si hablaremos tu y yo.- sentencia Inuyasha, asustando a Sango.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mi hija no le reza a nadie.- responde molesto Sesshoumaru al llegar a su casa, y ver a Rin y Yaken estar en la tumba de la madre de Rin. Patea a Yaken y agarra a Rin, alejándola del lugar.

-Sesshoumaru, es su madre por piedad.- contesta Yaken, molesto por la necedad de Sesshoumaru.

-Kagura era buena, pero ya murió. ¿Para qué rezarle?-

-Lo que enseñas a tu hija…-

-Es asunto mío.-

-¿Por qué le pegaste?- pregunta inocentemente la niña.

-Porque soy más fuerte que él.- contesta orgullosamente su padre.

-¿Y por qué yo también le pego, si soy más chica?-

-Porque eres más fuerte que él y yo, que todo el mundo. Porque te quiero.- responde el hombre. La niña corresponde dándole un manazo en el pecho. Pero en lugar de ser reprendida, su padre la felicita. En eso el hombre se excusa para ir al baile del cuartel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el baile estaban todos disfrutando del ambiente, Sango bailaba sola y Miroku se le estaba insinuando; aunque ella le seguía el juego, lo rechazaba. Inuyasha estaba viendo eso con Kagome, encontrándolo divertido el ver como ellos dos se hacían del rogar.

-Como me gusta tu nombre, con te quiero soy el hombre y al altar te llevaré.- coqueteaba Miroku al bailar cerca de ella.

-Muy bonito, pero la verdad con soldados no me quiero casar.- regresa la chica, provocando risas.

-No se haga las ilusiones, si no me quería casar. A lavar escalones, quería llevarte al altar.- contesta majaderamente el soldado, provocando risas mayores. Kagome reía al ver eso, pero a Inuyasha no le parecía gracioso.

-Como serás grosero sin modales. No mereces ser soldado, naciste para rogón.- regresa la chica.

-Ya denle fin a esto, no se vayan a pisar. Quien en peligros anda, mal termina. Como buenas personas venimos a reír, y aquí los pleitos de nada van a servir.- reprende Inuyasha para hacer entrar en razón a esos dos. En ese momento alguien llega con un mensaje de alguien solicitándolo urgentemente. Va a donde le pidieron y se sorprende de ver a un hombre bajito algo temeroso.

-¿Me llamaste?-

-¿Está aquí Sesshoumaru?- pregunta Yaken con miedo.

-¿Mi hermano? No está aquí.-

-Ay señor pastor, arriesgo mi vida si está aquí cerca.- expresa el hombre con miedo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yaken, cuido a la hija de Sesshoumaru.- confiesa el hombre, sorprendiendo al pastor.

-¿Tiene una hija?-

-Así es, tiene tres años. Pero escúcheme como pastor y como su hermano. Sesshoumaru no debe seguir criando a esa niña. La hará un monstruo.- todo esto le estaba sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, incluso asustando. -Además el puede caer en un momento ante la justicia, porque él es…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango estaba vendiendo mercancía entre la gente que estaba en el baile. De nuevo Miroku le estaba coqueteando, pero poniéndola celosa a la vez. Sango le enfadaba que el fuese coqueto con otras, se sentía adolorida. Miroku se le acerca como si nada y comienza a disculparse.

-¡EL DAIYOUKAI!- se escucha un grito desesperado de un hombre.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta el capitán.

-Incendio los arrozales, y robó las minas.- explica el hombre. Miroku y su tropa van a investigar lo sucedido.

-Por Kami, que no haya sido Sesshoumaru.- pide Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru estaba regresando a su casa con un costal de oro. Lo esconde y entra tranquilo. En eso siente como su hija le brinca encima, cargándola de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no cantaste?-

-Porque te hacía dormida. ¿Y Yaken?-

-Se fue.-

-¿Sabes a donde?-

-Me hice la dormida y no le pregunté. Quería estar sola para cavar gusanos.-

-¿Para qué quieres gusanos?-

-Para jugar.-

En ese momento su padre la baja y se dirige a su escritorio para trabajar. Rin va a un rincón de la casa y saca su nueva mascota. –Mira, mira es Ah-Un.- le muestra su padre. Sesshoumaru la ve un momento pero se asusta al ver que no era un gusano, sino una víbora de cascabel. Le quita la serpiente, tirándola bruscamente al suelo.

-No, pobre Ah-Un, se va a morir.-

-Si vuelves a sacar otro animal, no importa cual, te irá mal.- regaña fuertemente el hombre a su hija.

-¿Para qué me dejas sola, si ya me conoces?- responde cínicamente la niña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué le pasa señor Pastor?- pregunta Myoga al ver a Inuyasha pensativo.

-Myoga ¿Me parezco a mis hermanos?-

-Uy, al señor Miroku. Si se viste de militar, se corta el cabello y ande detrás de todas las viejas…- responde el intendente.

-MYOGA.- interrumpe Inuyasha molesto.

-¿Para qué me pregunta?-

-¿A Sesshoumaru?-

-Si tuviese el cabello más lacio y esa mirada de toro loco…-

-MYOGA.-

-¿Para qué me pregunta?-

-Bien Myoga. Ve a conseguirme puros de los que fuma Sesshoumaru, y un traje como los que porta.- ordena Inuyasha al maquinar un plan.

-¿Y donde los saco?- se queja el hombre.

-Tú lo sabrás.-

Kagome ya se había enterado del plan de su marido. No le estaba gustando porque decía que jugaba con fuego, debido al ambiente en que su hermano está.

-Lo sé Kagome. Pero debo comprobar por mi mismo lo que me dijeron ayer.- responde el hombre al ponerse el traje que Myoga le llevo, quien estaba viendo una foto de la madre de Inuyasha.

-Pero Inuyasha, me preocupa que te vayan a descubrir.- expresa Kagome con temor, mientras le alaciaba el cabello para hacerlo parecer a Sesshoumaru.

-No pasará nada, lo prometo.-

-Oiga señor pastor ¿Su madre fue muy bonita verdad?- pregunta Myoga algo pervertido al seguir viendo la foto.

-Así es Myoga.-

-¿Su padre también ha de ver sido un mangazo, no?- pregunta Myoga curioso.

-Eso me suena a ensalada de frutas.-

-Sí, pero su madre ha de haber sido requetepi…-

-¡!MYOGA¡-

-Piadosa.-

-Myoga, recuerda el lugar donde estás y a quien sirves. Esos pensamientos no son dignos de un servidor de Kami.- reprende pacientemente Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru ya estaba partiendo rumbo a la cantina. Inuyasha estaba esperando a que su hermano se fuera. Con el disfraz, nadie lo reconocería. En ese momento se acerca a Rin que estaba jugando en la tierra.

-¿Qué haces, hijita?- pregunta tiernamente Inuyasha.

-Que te importa.- responde groseramente, sorprendiendo a su tío. En ese momento se retira, para jugar con un bichito en la mano.

-¿Qué juegas hijita?- pregunta el hombre al acercarse a ella.

¿Por qué hablas así, te tumbaron los dientes?- pregunta la niña, quien no se dio cuenta del engaño.

-Deja a ese pobre grillito en paz, no le sigas arrancando las patitas.-

-Pero tú me lo enseñaste, para que no haga ruido.- responde tranquilamente Rin mientras seguía en lo suyo. Inuyasha se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto que le contó Yaken.

-Pero hijita.-

-¿Por qué me dices así?- pregunta extrañada la niña a su "papá", el normalmente no le decía apodos cariñosos.

-Porque soy tu papá ¿No crees?- inventa el hombre, esperando no ser descubierto. La pequeña era muy lista.

-Ahhh.- contesta la niña, conforme de su respuesta. -¿Te enojas si te beso?-

-No, hijita.- responde su tío, quien se acerca para eso. Pero Rin se arrepiente de inmediato.

-No, besos no. Eso es para las viejas.- afirma la pequeña, sorprendiendo aun más a Inuyasha. –Mejor así.- le da un suave puñetazo en la mejilla del hombre.

-Vaya ternura de niña.- se soba la mejilla Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en un banco, y jalaba a Rin. –Bueno ven acá. Deja a ese pobre grillo, y en adelante olvida lo que te enseñé. No volverás a torturar a los animales.- ordena el hombre. Pero la pequeña lo ve con rareza.

-¿Entonces porque aventaste a Ah-Un por la ventana anoche?-

-Por Dios ¿Se hizo daño?- exclama el pastor.

-Imagínate, cayó de barriga y se oyó fuerte.- explica tranquilamente la niña.

-Pobre hombre.-

-Ah-Un es un gusano.- aclara la pequeña a su tío.

-No te expreses así de tus iguales.- regaña el pastor.

-De los tuyos, papá.-

-Bueno, ya no maltrates a los animales. Si eres buena niña, los grillitos te van a querer mucho ¿No los escuchas cantar?-

-Los animales no hablan, papá.- afirma Rin con extrañeza.

-No los has oído bien. Por eso no los entiendes ¿Te digo que canta?- pregunta Inuyasha, y la niña asiente. El hombre agarra el grillo y se lo acerca a su oído. –Es la historia del conejo cazador ¿Quieres oírla?- pregunta tiernamente el pastor, la niña asiente. En eso Inuyasha canta una tierna canción infantil, la cual le empezaba a gustar mucho a Rin. Y mientras le tallaba una casita al grillo con un pedazo de madera.

En la casa, Yaken dormía una siesta. Pero es despertado por el canto de Inuyasha, se asusta y se asoma por la ventana. Se extraña al ver a "Sesshoumaru" cantando tiernamente a Rin, y ser tan emocionalmente abierto con ella.

-¿Estaré de nuevo ebrio? Debo dejar de beber tanto.- se dice así mismo el sirviente al ver las botellas de sake que bebió hace rato. Sale armado con su pistola, porque temía que fuese un hombre que quisiese abusar de la pequeña. En el momento que sale, Inuyasha termina la canción dejando contenta y sonriente a Rin. En ese momento Yaken logra ver que en realidad, es Inuyasha disfrazado de su hermano. Baja la guardia y se guarda el arma, acercándose al hombre.

-Señor pas…- lo interrumpe Inuyasha señalando a la niña. Yaken capta de inmediato y le sigue la trama. –Sesshoumaru, gracias por venir, pero es peligroso.- agarra a Rin en brazos y camina, seguido del hombre disfrazado.

-No te preocupes, ella está contenta.- afirma el tío de Rin creyendo al fin, que la niña se comportará apropiadamente. Pero estaba equivocado.

-Dame al grillo.- le ordena a Inuyasha, sorprendiéndolo. –Tú, bájame.- le ordena a Yaken, dándole una bofetada.

-Eso no se hace.- le regaña Inuyasha.

-Es un desgraciado. Cuando crezca, lo mataré.-

-Dices eso, y el grillito ya no te va a querer.-

-Tú también lo dices. Amenazas siempre con matarlo.- responde simplemente la niña.

-Pero soy hombre.- inventa Inuyasha, para tratar de controlar a Rin.

-Yo también lo seré cuando crezca. Y mataré gente, empezando con él. Toma.- le pega de nuevo Rin a Yaken quien la baja. En ese momento, Inuyasha le da el grillo a la niña, quien se retira.

-Esto no es nada.- afirma el sirviente cuando la niña estaba suficientemente lejos. -¿Mira lo que hace y dice? Sesshoumaru le enseñó todo y más.-

-Tuve razón en venir aquí. Es un crimen que este hombre tenga a esta niña aquí, criada como animal.- reclama molesto Inuyasha al ver más que suficiente. Sesshoumaru le daba todo a Rin, y no le educaba apropiadamente, convirtiéndola en un pequeño monstruo indisciplinado. Inuyasha entra a la casa para ver las condiciones de la misma, y se percata al ver a Rin parada sobre un taburete, tratando de colgar a su grillo.

-¿Niña, que haces ahí trepada? Te vas a caer.-

-Quiero colgar a mi grillo.-

-A ver, yo lo haré ¿Tienes un cordón?- pide Inuyasha mientras agarraba la jaula del grillo.

-Si.- afirma la pequeña, subiéndose la falda de su kimono. Inuyasha le ve el cordón y lo jala. Hace un nudo en un extremo atando la jaula y la cuelga en el marco de la puerta.

-Papá.-

-¿Qué pasó, pequeña?- se dirige Inuyasha a Rin, al terminar de colgar el grillo.

-Mira.- señala la pequeña abajo, Inuyasha lo sigue y se asusta al ver su ropita interior caída en el taburete.

-Ay, por Kami.- exclama avergonzado el hombre viendo a otro lado, mientras trataba de acomodarle su ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ay por Dios, Inuyasha. No puedo creer que suceda eso.- exclama espantada Kagome, cuando su marido de regreso al templo, le contó la situación en el hogar de su hermano Sesshoumaru.

-Así es Kagome. No fue nada comparado a lo que me ha contado el sirviente de Sesshoumaru. La niña está imitando todo de mi hermano; y el la alienta a más. Además me preocupa que no logre distinguir el bien del mal.-

-¿Y tu hermano no le da educación espiritual y moral?-

-Yaken confirma las blasfemias diarias de él. Detesta lo cristiano, y le instruye lo mismo a Rin.-

-¿Qué piensas al final de eso?-

-Iré después a revisar. Si sigue igual, deberé tomar medidas. Es mi hermano, pero ese ambiente no es bueno para la pequeña.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De noche, Sesshoumaru regresa a su hogar como costumbre. Pero al entrar nota el grillo colgado, bruscamente lo jala quitándolo.

-Cuidado.- grita Rin al ver a su padre.

-¿Quién colgó esto?- exige su padre al verla. Ya estaba cansado de la manía de Rin de recoger animales.

-Tú.- apunta la pequeña, sorprendiendo a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Cuándo?-

-En la tarde, recuerda. Me diste al grillito cantor.- todo esto estaba enfureciendo a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Y cuando te lo di?- exige molesto Sesshoumaru.

-Cuando regresaste.-

-Con mil demonios ¿Cuándo regresé?-

-Pues con mil demonios, cuando te fuiste. Ni modo que antes.- responde la pequeña sin intimidarse.

-¡YAKEN!- grita el hombre, exigiendo la presencia de su sirviente.

-¿Si, amo bonito?-

-Anda hablando tonterías Rin ¿No la sacaste a jugar afuera?-

-Si se la pasó todo el día en el campo.- exclama algo asustado el hombrecito

-Ya estuvo. Dame al grillito y hazlo cantar el conejito.- ordena la niña a su padre.

-Yaken, si se volvió loca, te mataré.-

-El grillo se lo di yo, amo bonito. Debió soñar que usted se lo daba.- encubre el hombrecito. No quería que el trillizo se entere que, Inuyasha estuvo ahí, disfrazado de él; engañando a Rin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Miroku progresaba en su carrera militar. Incluso comenzó una estable relación con Sango después del baile, cuando ambos se declararon sentimientos. Inuyasha y Kagome les dieron sus bendiciones y felicitaciones. Pero Inuyasha le advirtió a su hermano de dejar de ser coqueto. Pero Miroku fue alivianado, y le aseguró que no sucederá así.

Una tarde estaba en su despacho del cuartel, trabajando tranquilamente. En eso, le llega una carta anónima amenazante lo cual lo asusta. De inmediato parte a Tokio, para hablar con Inuyasha sobre ese asunto.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha.- llama el soldado al llegar al templo. En eso ve una imagen de Jesucristo. Sin saber porque, va y comienza a orar.

-¿También acostumbra a rezar?- pregunta Myoga al verlo.

-¿Tú eres el mozo de mi hermano y mi cuñada?-

-¿Cómo que el mozo?- pregunta Myoga ofendido. –Soy el sacristán. Como decir, el señor secretario del ministro.- afirma dándose aires de grandeza.

-Bueno señor secretario. Dígale a mi hermano y cuñada de mi llegada. Pero ya ipso facto.- ordena groseramente el capitán.

-¿Ipso facto? Me suena que anoche se hizo pato.- en eso Miroku le da un manotazo en la cabeza, ofendido de su contestación.

-¿Y esto, como suena?-

-Me sonó re hueco.-

-Ya apúrese.-

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré sólo un momento. Pero cuidado, porque así se pierden varias cosas.- advierte Myoga. Pero Miroku hace un ademan amenazador al escucharlo. –Ya entendí, ipso facto.-

-Ipso bruto.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No ande como los ratones viejos capitán. El Daiyoukai está más cerca de lo imaginado. Si no lo agarra es porque no quiere hacerlo. Debe reconocer su llamado, porque es de la misma sangre. Si no, preguntelé a su hermano Sesshoumaru._

_¿O piensa dejarlo en familia?_

Todo esto leía Inuyasha en la carta que Miroku le acababa de mostrar. Ambos estaban en el confesionario del templo tratando ese asunto. El pastor estaba también preocupado por ese hecho. Pero él quería ver una forma de salvar a su otro trillizo.

-¿Y, que harás?- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Miroku, quien estaba muy serio.

-Cumplir mi deber.- responde fríamente el militar.

-Pero Miroku, es tu hermano.- suplica Kagome al estar presente.

-Pero es un criminal.-

-No lo condenes aún.-

-Aconséjame, Inuyasha.- pide Miroku, quien estaba muy confundido y dividido.

-Espera hasta hablar con él. Ven, vamos.- afirma Inuyasha. En ese momento entra un hombre religioso, a quien Inuyasha identifica de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes.- saluda el hombre anciano, al estar en el recinto.

-Buenas tardes, pastor Tottosai.- regresa el saludo Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Ya vine antes Inuyasha, pero me confirmaron tu ausencia.-

-Mire él es mi hermano; el capitán Miroku Taisho.-

-¿Pero, que no es Sesshoumaru; el dueño de la cantina de Nagoya?- pregunta asombrado Tottosai.

-Soy el tercero. Verá, somos trillizos.- confirma Miroku alegremente.

-Cosa extraordinaria.- responde el anciano sorprendido de eso. -¿Y cuando les llega su pequeña bendición?- pregunta al ver a Kagome.

-Pronto pastor, ya pronto.- sonríe la joven, quien se retira para dejar a solas a los hombres. Quería ayudar a los hermanos con ese delicado asunto. Pero únicamente ellos podían hacerlo.

-Tú siempre fuiste muy cariñoso con los niños en el seminario Inuyasha. Por eso Kami, te bendice con uno propio. Con su ayuda, sabrán criarlo. Por cierto, debo hablar contigo de algo, pero será después con mucha calma; mucha calma. Despacio, muy despacio.-

-Me disculpan, pero debo ir a ver a mi otro hermano. Hasta luego.- se despide el militar dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras que Inuyasha llama a Myoga al recinto.

-Ve con Kami hijo; ve con Kami.-

-¿No puedes esperar, Miroku?- pregunta Inuyasha al verlo partir.

-Quisiera hermano, pero ya sabes, el deber.- afirma el capitán retirándose.

-Simpático muchacho, el deber, el deber. Y a eso venía a hablar contigo Inuyasha. Pero antes quisiera un refrigerio ligerito, ligerito. Ligerito refrigerio. Se han ido a quejar de ti. La señora Tsubaki dice que; pero ya hablaremos de eso. Tenemos toda la noche, toda la noche, toda la noche.- habla con su habitual repetición el viejo muy tranquilamente. Inuyasha se altera al escuchar ese nombre. Conociendo a la señora, de seguro manipuló y exageró los hechos para hacerlo quedar mal.

-Me disculpará Pastor Tottosai. Pero esa señora se la vive aquí metida todo el santo día, y su hogar, bien gracias.- explica Inuyasha algo desesperado.

-Lo sé, lo sé hijo. Pero venía a felicitarte por tu actitud, por tu actitud. Al quejarse ella, mandé a investigar y es cierto lo que me confirmas. Ella descuidaba sus hijos, su marido y su hogar; preocupándose nada más por sus compromisos sociales y su imagen. Me alegra que le hayas recordado, ser buen cristiano no es estar en el templo todo el día. Es mantener una buena postura ante las obligaciones diarias.- explica Tottosai, tranquilizando a Inuyasha. –Por lo mismo, le alargué su excomunión. La misma impuesta por ti. Eso le enseñará a ser una verdadera devota cristiana. Pero antes, quiero un refrigerio ligerito, ligerito, ligerito refrigerio.-

-Me suena a lagartija sin sombrero.- contesta Myoga al llegar y escuchar el habla del anciano.

-Myoga.- regaña ligeramente Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta el anciano confundido al ver al sacristán.

-Así le suena pastor.- confirma Inuyasha al verlo.

-Así me suena, así me suena, así me suena.- remeda Myoga inocentemente, el habla de Tottosai.

-¡MYOGA!- gritan ambos pastores, provocando que el susodicho se asuste y vaya por los entremeses.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-No me importa la vida, nada me importa. Su sufrimiento, aquel que nada tiene ni amores llora vive contento.- cantaba Sesshoumaru en la cantina como de costumbre.

-Todos los desengaños dentro de un alma ruda, no duelen ni hacen daño. La van forjando.- el hombre se sorprende cuando escucha una voz masculina unírsele. Al voltear se asombra y alegra al ver a Miroku en su negocio. Los presentes se sorprenden de verlo expresar una emoción. Pero aun más, de ver el parecido entre ellos. El soldado se va a la barra, y le hace una seña a su hermano de acercarse a él, y Sesshoumaru de inmediato lo hace.

-Así es la vida ingrata, nos va poniendo, nos va poniendo caminos de rencores, de sinsabores, de sufrimiento.- continuaba Sesshoumaru en el canto, quien ya estaba un poco alegre con su hermano.

-Pero al llegar la tarde de nuestra dura vida; la voz de nuestra madre es luz querida.- finalizan ambos hermanos la canción ganando aplausos de los presentes; mientras los dos se abrazan después de años de no verse.

-Hermano, cuánto tiempo.- expresa Miroku con suma alegría al separarse del abrazo.

-Mucho.-

-¿Por qué te escondes de mí? No fuiste al baile ¿No querías ver a Inuyasha y a mí?- reclama el soldado.

-Si quería, pero tuve cosas que hacer.-

Ambos hermanos pasan al despacho de Sesshoumaru para hablar. Pero no se dieron cuenta que en el público se encontraba Naraku bebiendo y fumando, quien se limitaba a verlos con desprecio y odio. Al pasar Miroku le cuenta de su búsqueda del Daiyoukai y sus crímenes. Su hermano se limita a verlo mientras fumaba.

-¿Si hubieses sabido quien era desde antes, qué harías?-

-Cumplir con mi deber. Para eso me mandaron.- responde Miroku mientras se servía una copa de sake que estaba en el despacho.

-Te hubieses ahorrado problemas al venir antes. Para atrapar al Daiyoukai, sólo debes estirar la mano. El no se defenderá contra ti.- habla Sesshoumaru, dejando a su hermano confundido y con ciertas sospechas.

-Pediré que me den de baja en el ejército.- expresa Miroku al tener tantas dudas sobre que hacer, por sentirse dividido.

-No lo hagas. No es de hombres, y los Taisho somos hombres de verdad.- afirma Sesshoumaru sin sentirse intimidado ante la situación.

-¿Quieres que te mandé a ahorcar?- pregunta molesto el soldado ante la situación y conducta de su trillizo.

-Si es tu deber. Te daré oportunidad de probar mis próximos crímenes. Hasta que mi hermano el justo me ejecute, y mi hermano el santo, recé por mi salvación.- contesta fríamente Sesshoumaru, dejando a Miroku frustrado ante la situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Presiento que pronto se acaba mi labor.- dice Inuyasha con Myoga y Kagome, al estar de nuevo disfrazado como su hermano el cantinero.

-Si no la acaba primero el señor Sesshoumaru si se entera.- contesta Myoga con pesimismo.

-¿Inuyasha, estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- pregunta Kagome con cierta duda y escepticismo ante el plan de su marido.

-Así es. Ya lo pensé y es lo mejor que hay.- contesta el pastor al acercase a su mujer y abrazarla con cuidado. –No hay que ser pusilánime.-

-Me suena a pus en el alma.- contesta Myoga con inocencia.

-Myoga, no seas cochino.- regaña la joven al separarse de su marido.

-Así me suena.-

-Bueno Myoga. Prepara una habitación para la niña, porque en la tarde regresaré con ella.- afirma el joven disfrazado al salir por la puerta.

-Con mucho cuidado, y que Dios te cuide.- bendice Kagome, antes que su marido suba a un caballo.

-Eso tenlo por seguro Kagome.- besa Inuyasha a su mujer como despedida, y después baja a su vientre. –Cuida a mami, y se buen bebé. Pronto regreso con tu nueva prima.- en ese momento Kagome jadea sosteniendo su vientre; espantando ambos hombres.-

-Caray, el angelito quiere que su papá mejor se quede.- exclama Myoga al acercarse a la joven.

-¿Ya es hora?- pregunta Inuyasha asustado, al sostener a su mujer. –Myoga, ve por la partera.-

-No Inuyasha, aún no. Es que el bebé patea muy fuerte.- tranquiliza la chica al recuperar su respiración, provocando que Myoga detenga su paso. Inuyasha la ve con cierta duda ante eso.

-¿Segura?-

-Así es. Mejor ve a hacer lo que debías hacer. Con mucho cuidado.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre tanto Miroku se acababa de enterar sobre una investigación de sus superiores hacia Sesshoumaru, la cual tenían planeado hacer ese mismo día. El se da cuenta que no iba a ser posible; pues Sesshoumaru no iba a estar disponible debido a un acuerdo que hicieron el día anterior. El prometió entregarse sin problema, pero antes le permita arreglar unos asuntos en su casa. Lo cual el militar no niega.

-¿Qué harás ahora Miroku?- pregunta Sango al enterarse de todo.

-Por mientras, ir a tu casa.- afirma su novio, confundiéndola.

-¿Pero que se hará en mi casa?-

-Ahora te explico.- en eso Kirara va rumbo a su hogar. Ambos novios entran a la bodega donde Sango tenía su mercancía.

-¿Pero qué planeas hacer?- pregunta Sango al estar en el cuarto.

-Presentar a Sesshoumaru a la investigación, para así ganar más tiempo.- afirma Miroku al ver un kimono parecido al de su hermano.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Sango al verlo quitarse su chaqueta militar.

-Así mira, ese es su traje. Y aquí está su cabello.- afirma al ver una larga peluca negra y lacia, justo como el cabello de su hermano. Al terminar de vestirse, parecía una réplica exacta de Sesshoumaru. Van al cuartel donde estaban los superiores, quienes estaban sospechando de la conducta de Miroku. El susodicho ahora disfrazado se presenta. Pero al verlo, lo ponen bajo arresto, creyéndolo el verdadero Sesshoumaru.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué debo ir?- rezongaba Rin cuando Inuyasha, haciéndose pasar por su hermano, le dijo que la llevaría al templo de Tokio.

-Ahí jugarás con otros niños. Tu tía Kagome va a tener un bebé y podrás jugar con el.-

-¿Y eso qué?- responde groseramente Rin, sin dejarse convencer.

-Además, tu tío Inuyasha se sabe muchas canciones; como el conejito cazador.- con eso, la pequeña estaba convencida.

-Cántamela.-

-Al rato. Primero ve por tus cosas.- apura Inuyasha. Rin entra a la casa para hacer lo que le pidió su "papá".

Mientras tanto, Yaken quien estaba enterado del plan del pastor; estaba huyendo de ahí a pedido de Inuyasha, para evitar que Sesshoumaru descargue su furia en él, en caso de enterarse. A medio camino, se encuentra con su amo, quien estaba regresando a su hogar.

-Vine a ver a Rin, antes de arreglar unas cosas. Si no vuelvo, llévala con mi hermano Inuyasha.- ordena el hombre, quien sigue su camino. Pero Yaken sigue el suyo, huyendo de la zona de peligro.

-Kumo, Kumo ven.- pide Rin a su tarántula, la cual coloca en una pequeña cajita, junto a su muñeca de trapo. –Ah-Un, ven porque si no te quedas. Ándale hombre.- apresura a su víbora, que sale de un agujero del suelo. Rin la agarra y la pone a un lado de su tarántula.

-Apresúrate pequeña.- pide Inuyasha, quien estaba afuera impaciente. En eso ve a Sesshoumaru llegar a su hogar; corre a esconderse para evitar ser descubierto por su hermano.

-Voy.- contesta la niña, que acomodaba sus mascotas. –Kumo quieto, quietecito ¿Condenado hombre, no te vas a quedar quieto? Tenemos mucha prisa.- regaña la niña a su tarántula, la cual se le salía de la caja en ratos. –Tu tampoco te salgas, Ah-Un.-

-Rin.- llama Sesshoumaru al entrar a su hogar.

-Ya estoy lista papá.- afirma la pequeña, con la cajita en manos.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta Sesshoumaru extrañado de todo eso.

-Ya acabé; vámonos.-

-No Rin, te quedas aquí.- afirma el hombre. Mientras el impostor escuchaba eso, e ideaba una forma de no ser descubierto. Sabía que su hermano podía ser peligroso.

-Ya decídete. Dijiste que me llevarías con mi tío, el pastor.- rezonga la niña.

-¿Quién te dijo?-

-Tu ¿Quién más?- todo eso estaba confundiendo a Sesshoumaru. De inmediato abraza a su pequeña, porque lo estaba viendo como una señal de su fin.

-Alto ahí, Sesshoumaru.- amenaza un hombre a Inuyasha con una pistola, al verlo vestido como el susodicho. Sesshoumaru oye eso y saca su pistola; pero le pide a Rin no hacer ruido, inmediatamente le cubre los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Inuyasha al verse de frente con el hombre armado.

-Soy Naraku, Sesshoumaru, acuérdate bien. Y reza de una vez porque es hora de tu muerte, Sesshoumaru.- amenaza el hombre de ojos rojos, sin sospechar del disfraz. –Y te digo así, y no Daiyoukai. Porque el único Daiyoukai soy yo.- afirma el rojizo, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru se asoma desde el marco de la puerta detrás de Naraku; sin gustarle nada.

-Permite que primero lleve a mi hija conmi.. Digo con mi hermano Inuyasha. Él la hará una mujer de bien. Como fue nuestra madre.- recalca Inuyasha para ganar tiempo al no estar armado; y al ver a su hermano, quien se estaba sintiendo furioso de todo ese asunto. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Rin se destapa los ojos, sorprendida de ver un clon de su padre.

-Me vas hacer llorar, date cuenta. Contigo ya son trece muertos a mi favor.- cínicamente confiesa Naraku.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunta Inuyasha para retrasar el asunto.

-Te odié toda mi vida; todos te ven como leyenda en las tres ciudades por tu fama de trillizo y bandolero, opacándome a mí. Incluso uno de tus hermanos, me quitó a mi mujer. Y será el único crimen que me alegrará. Yo, matar al Daiyoukai.- habla sin remordimientos Naraku, dispuesto a disparar. Sesshoumaru ya vio suficiente, entrando en acción.

-No lo imagino. Cuidado con esa arma.- amenaza el verdadero Sesshoumaru. Naraku, de la sorpresa tira su pistola.

-Alguien que me diga, quien demonios es mi papá.- exige Rin molesta de ver a dos papás iguales.

-Soy yo Rin. Ese es un gusano como Ah-Un.- dice Sesshoumaru enfadado.

-Se parece mucho a ti.-

Se separa de la niña Sesshoumaru, yendo con su hermano. -Pero no me arrastro y no me escondo.-

-Sesshoumaru, no es momento para…- trata Inuyasha de recapacitar a su hermano.

-Cállate. No sé porque no dejé a Naraku terminar.- amenaza molesta el pistolero. –Ahora entiendo a los grillos colgados, conejos cazadores, y otras rarezas.- recalca cada uno de los detalles; Inuyasha baja la mirada de vergüenza. Tal vez sin darse cuenta, dejó su marca.

-Quietos o la niña muere.- amenaza el hombre de ojos rojos al agarrar a Rin, apuntándole un arma en la cabeza. Ambos hombres, estaban sorprendidos y atemorizados de ver eso. –No vuelvo a cometer errores, es mi turno ahora.-

-No te atrevas Naraku, no a mi hija.- reclama Sesshoumaru al ver esa horrible escena. Pero Rin no estaba nada asustada, debido a su costumbre entre pistolas y amenazas.

-Silencio. Usted, dele los santos oleos a su hermano, a la mocosa y a usted.- reclama Naraku, sintiendo poder al verlos indefensos.

-Sí, que me den los santos olidos, que me los den.- exclama Rin, creyendo que es un juego. En ese momento, Ah-Un sale de la cajita, trepando por la bota de Naraku.

-Algún día deben morir. Lástima que tu leyenda acabará pronto.- cínicamente habla Naraku a Sesshoumaru. –Y usted señor pastor, una pena que su esposa será una madre soltera antes de tiempo. Pobre niño, crecerá sin conocer a su padre.- se dirige a Inuyasha, quien se sintió molesto ante ello.

-No será así. Veré de nuevo a mi esposa, y contemplaré el nacimiento de mi hijo.- replica Inuyasha al sentirse ofendido.

-Será en la otra vida, despídanse.- amenaza el criminal. Pero antes de hacer algo, siente como una víbora lo muerde en la pierna, soltando el arma y a Rin, quien va a recoger a Ah-Un. Ambos hermanos lo amordazan. Naraku estaba dando súplicas de auxilio al ver la víbora que lo mordió.

-Morirás sin ser escuchado por alguien.- amenaza Sesshoumaru a Naraku, mientras le abría la camisa. En eso ve en la cajita a la araña. –Aquí te dejo compañía.- cruelmente afirma al colocar la enorme tarántula en el pecho del criminal, quien gritaba y suplicaba ayuda.

-No puedo permitir esto. Detente Sesshoumaru.- exige Inuyasha al ver las acciones sádicas de su hermano.

-Piedad Sesshoumaru. Un médico, me muero. Por todo lo que quieras.- gritaba el hombre amarrado. Rin contemplaba eso, y no entendía porque lloraba.

-A mi hija la quiero más que nada en este mundo, y la ibas a matar. Morirás lentamente.- fúrica y sádicamente sentencia Sesshoumaru.

-Alto hermano. Aunque sea un criminal…- regaña Inuyasha al ver tanta crueldad desalmada, pero es interrumpido por su hermano, quien le exige acompañarlo a un salón de la casa.

-Tan grandote y tan llorón.- se burla Rin de Naraku, al verlo llorar silenciosamente. Su padre siempre le afirma, que los hombres de verdad no lloran.

-Lo picó una cascabel. Se va a morir.- trata Inuyasha de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero Ah-Un no tiene colmillos ni veneno. Yaken se los quitó para que Rin pueda jugar.- revela el hombre, dejando a su hermano tranquilo. El acuerda hacer que Naraku firme su confesión; y así, el sea librado de todo cargo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al regresar a Tokio se dan cuenta que una turba molesta estaba exigiendo la muerte del Daiyoukai al enterarse de su encarcelamiento. Sango trata de convencer a un soldado de su equivocación, quien tienen es a Miroku. Pero no la escuchan. Los dos se ponen de acuerdo para salvar a su hermano, aprovechando su parecido. Primero dejan a Rin con Myoga y Kagome, y después tratan de llevar a un amordazado Naraku ante el cuartel militar. Pero unos hombres de la turba amarran cuerdas a los barrotes de la celda de Miroku, con intenciones de hacer justicia propia.

Pero los hermanos logran salvar a Miroku; llevan a Naraku ante los militares, quienes entre las declaraciones de los trillizos y al ver demás pruebas como la confesión firmada, comprueban que efectivamente, Naraku es el verdadero culpable de los crímenes atroces. Absuelven a Sesshoumaru, condenando al verdadero criminal morir fusilado.

-Efectivamente coronel, no soy un desertor. Simplemente cumplía con mi deber.- afirmaba Miroku al quitarse la larga peluca, poniéndose su chaqueta de militar.

-Así es, discúlpeme el haber dudado de su indiscutible servicio.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Entonces, aquí está mi primo?- pregunta Rin al estar con Kagome en el templo, esperando a los hombres. La niña estaba muy a gusto en la compañía de su tía.

-Así es Rin. Pronto van a jugar ustedes.-

-Kagome, ven un momento.- pide Inuyasha al entrar con sus hermanos, al fin de aclarar todo ese lio. La chica va con su marido, junto con la niña.

-Hola a todos. Tú debes ser Sesshoumaru. Un gusto.- saluda amablemente la chica al triate que no conocía en persona. Rin va de inmediato con su padre, abrazándolo.

-El gusto es mío. Espero que mi monstruito no haya causado problemas.- expresa mientras cargaba a la niña.

-Para nada; es un encanto.-

-Tienes una buena mujer, Inuyasha. Pronto podrás ver y cargar a tu hijo.- expresa Sesshoumaru ante el pastor, mientras caminaba al salón principal. El hombre realmente estaba arrepentido y avergonzado de sus actos y vida. Casi le cuesta la vida de su hija, su único tesoro. En el altar se confiesa y promete llevar una mejor vida y educar correctamente a su hija. Inuyasha veía eso, y estaba sumamente feliz de ver a su hermano expiar sus culpas. Su esposa estaba a lado de el abrazándolo, tranquilamente.

Miroku veía eso, y junto con Sango salen directamente del templo. Ambos esposo los ven, y salen para ver la trama. En ese momento Sesshoumaru también se retira con su hija en brazos. Pero al salir ve a una orquesta tocando música en vivo.

-Pequeña, olvidaste tu cajita.- se acerca Myoga a la niña, entregándole sus mascotas.

-Hay por ahí gente tan terca, que blasfema sin razón. Cuando ve la muerte cerca, pronto se encomienda a Dios.- cantaba Sango a Sesshoumaru provocando risas. El hombre baja a su hija y se dirige a la tarima, donde se encontraba Miroku.

-Quien nace buen japonés, reconoce bien su error. Picaba muy chueco, su futuro servidor.- regresa Sesshoumaru, uniéndose al canto, haciendo que los demás se rían.

-Que se olviden los rencores, y la venganza vil. Con buenas resoluciones un borrego entró al redil.- cantaba Miroku apuntando a su hermano en tono burlesco.

-Ese borrego es tu hermano, y mi hermano lo es también. El pecado es humano. Descanse en paz y amen.- aparece de repente con su esposa, Inuyasha cantando en forma de regaño al ponerse al lado de Miroku, mientras Kagome va con Sango.

-Yo con su permiso, amigos. Opino que aquí, se cortaron tres ombligos y un corazón para tres.- se une Myoga al coro, queriendo hacer bromas. A Inuyasha no le hizo gracia y le hace un gesto amenazador, pero a sus hermanos les parece gracioso.

-Aquí todo se remedia. Japón es corazón. Lo que pudo ser tragedia, resultó ser vacilón.- cantan al fin los tres hermanos maravillando a todos. Al terminar se abrazan los trillizos, limando al fin asperezas y dudas, probando que su unión es más poderosa ante todo.

-Mira, este es Ah-Un.- presenta Rin su serpiente a Myoga, al sacarla de la cajita. Pero el sacristán, al verla se va corriendo.

-Otro tan grandote y miedoso.- expresa Rin confundida de ver hombres tan llorones. Pero en medio del bullicio, se escucha un desgarrador grito femenino. Al localizarlo, resultaba ser Kagome, quien se agarraba el vientre; Sango la sostenía tratando de apoyarla. De inmediato van los trillizos con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Inuyasha preocupado al agarrarla.

-Ya… viene...ahhh.- confiesa la chica asustando a todos.

-Llévala dentro. Iré por la partera.-ordena Sango, al ponerse en su carreta.

-Voy contigo.- pide Miroku.

-No, mejor quédate con tu hermano. El te necesita, no te preocupes Kirara es muy veloz.- en eso va rápidamente por la partera. Los tres hermanos llevan a una adolorida Kagome a su habitación.

-Myoga, trae agua caliente, alcohol y toallas. Todo lo necesario para el parto.- ordena Inuyasha muy alterado.

-Ya… no… puedo aguan…tar.- se queja la chica cuando otra ráfaga de dolor la atravesó.

-Claro que puedes. Verás como nacerá bien mi sobrino.- anima el soldado al abanicarla.

-¿Papá, porque mi tía esta adolorida?- pregunta Rin al ver todo.

-Porque tu primo ya va a salir.- contesta su padre al sacarla de ahí.

-Sango está tardando mucho.- se queja Inuyasha sumamente alterado, al ponerle una almohada a Kagome. En ese momento llega Myoga con las cosas solicitadas, moja un paño y lo pone en la frente de la chica.

-Cálmate. Tal parece que tú eres quien va a parir.- se burla Miroku al tratar de aligerar el ambiente. Pero ambos hermanos lo fulminan con la mirada.

-No es momento de bromas.- advierte Sesshoumaru. Estaba recordando cuando su esposa Kagura, estaba dando luz a su hija; muriendo en el acto.

-Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar.- reclama el pastor. En ese momento llega Sango con una mujer anciana, quien inmediatamente pone manos a la obra.

-Salgan todos por favor; Sango, tu vas a ayudarme en el proceso.- pide la anciana al sacar a todos.

-Pero anciana Kaede, debo estar con mi familia.- reclama Inuyasha molesto.

-Lo siento señor Pastor. Pero es necesario.- explica Sango al meterse y cerrar la puerta. Los tres hermanos estaban en la sala, esperando a que todo termine. Inuyasha estaba como fiera enjaulada al caminar en todas partes. Miroku estaba fumando, al igual que Sesshoumaru. Rin jugaba con su muñeca y la tarántula.

-Les traje algo para celebrar que ya viene el angelito.- afirma Myoga al llevarles una botella de Sake con tres copas y un jugo para Rin. Las sirve y se las da a los hermanos, y le da el jugo a la niña. Pero Inuyasha se acaba de un trago su bebida.

-Con calma señor pastor; es probete no jamete.-

-Tu esposa estará bien. Tu hijo llegará sano. Es un Taisho.- calmaba el padre de Rin como podía hacerlo.

-Tal parece como si estuviese en la guerra. Pero aquí quien pelea es mi cuñada, y quien sufre la espera es mi hermano.- se burla Miroku al ver a su hermano tan nervioso.

-¿Tu también peleas?- pregunta Rin al acercarse al soldado y ver su pistola.

-Así es pequeña; soy soldado y me enseñaron a luchar en la guerra.- explica alegremente mientras sentaba a la pequeña en su pierna.

-¿Y matas gente?-

-No debo exactamente pequeña. Mi deber es proteger a quienes lo necesitan, y encerrar a los malos.- reía Miroku ante la niña. No le cabía duda que es hija de su hermano.

-Pastor Inuyasha, ya puede pasar.- confirma Sango al salir, después de tres largas horas.

-¿Cómo está Kagome?- pregunta de repente el marido.

-Cansada, pero bien.-

-¿Y mi bebé?-

-Creo que debe entrar para ver eso.- sonríe Sango al moverse. Inuyasha se confunde como sus hermanos. Al entrar no ve a un bebé. Sino a tres bebés a lado de Kagome, y todos eran hermosas niñas. El nuevo padre estaba por desmayarse de la impresión. Kaede recoge todo y se retira de inmediato.

-¿Lo sostienes tú o yo, por si acaso se cae?- dice Miroku burlón a Sesshoumaru, cuando ven la reacción de su hermano. Sesshoumaru únicamente lo observa mientras va por Rin para que vea a sus primas.

-Miren pequeñas, aquí están papi y sus tíos. Se ven iguales, pero ya sabrán quien es su padre.- tiernamente se dirige la nueva madre a sus hijas. Inuyasha va con ellas, besa a Kagome y besa la frente de cada niña.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Agua, por favor- exclama la joven algo adolorida. Sango va a la cocina y regresa con un vaso de agua de arroz.

-Uyy, esto amerita celebrarse. Prepararé un gran festín.- exclama Myoga contento, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Hola mis pequeñas, soy papá.- se presenta Inuyasha contento. En eso va a un cajón, saca tres gorritos colocándolos en sus bebitas. Una tenía un gorrito verde, otra pequeña tenía uno de color amarillo y la última portaba uno rojo. En eso Inuyasha carga la pequeña del gorro verde, dándosela a Miroku en brazos, carga a la del gorro amarillo y la da a Sesshoumaru, mientras el cargaba a la del gorrito rojo. –Estos son sus tíos Miroku y Sesshoumaru.-

-Hola pequeñas, soy el tío Miroku. Tal vez sea igual a su padre y a su otro tío, pero soy más guapo y divertido.- se presenta alegremente el soldado al ver a las niñas, mientras le agarraba la manita a la bebita que portaba.

-Ya quisieras Miroku, no las traumes.- se burla Sango, mientras ayudaba a Kagome a incorporarse en la cama.

Sesshoumaru se sienta en un sillón que estaba cerca, y ve a la pequeña que estaba en brazos. Le recordaba cuando nació su propia hija. Aunque no lo admitía, sentía un poco de envidia a su hermano porque su mujer sobrevivió, mientras la suya no lo hizo. Pero en fin, se alegraba de la felicidad de uno de sus hermanos. En ese momento caen los tres en cuenta, que estaba sintiendo la alegría de Inuyasha, porque su sentimiento estaba siendo muy fuerte. Pero no se quejaban.

-¿Puedo verla, papá?- pide Rin al acercarse a su padre. Sesshoumaru la sienta con cuidado en una pierna, y le deja ver a su primita, la cual se estaba chupando el dedito pulgar mientras lo veía con sus ojitos dorados.

-Tío Inuyasha, tía Kagome ¿Cómo se llaman las bebés?- pregunta Rin al ver a sus otras primas.

-La del gorrito verde se llama Shiori, la del gorro amarillo es Akari y la del gorrito rojo es Natsuki.- responden orgullosamente ambos padres.

-Ahorita al verlos a los tres reunidos cargando a tres trillizas, me hace pensar que la historia debía repetirse en alguno de ustedes. Pero a diferencia, las niñas no serán separadas. Sé que ustedes se separaron al morir sus padres. Pero si se dan cuenta, siempre estuvieron juntos, debido a que sentían lo mismo. Prueba como la sangre es más fuerte que la distancia.- sabiamente habla Sango, sorprendiendo a todos. Los tres hermanos jamás lo han notado, pero era cierto. Por esa habilidad siempre estuvieron juntos.

-Ya está el festín. Vengan a comer.- anuncia Myoga, mientras empujaba una silla de ruedas al cuarto. –Mire señorita Kagome, me encontré esto para usted. Debe estar cansada, después de traer a tres angelitos.-

-Gracias Myoga.- agradece la chica, mientras su esposo y cuñados le ayudaba a sentarse. Dejan a las bebitas en una cuna y se van a comer. Myoga preparó sopa ramen, bolitas de arroz y takoyaki, y té rojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasó y los tres hermanos estaban mejor en sus vidas. Sesshoumaru dejó la cantina y los negocios ilícitos, dedicándose por completo a su hija. Abrió un negocio de fábrica de sake en Nagoya, siendo el más vendido. Miroku fue promovido a Coronel por sus habilidades de liderazgo y estaba haciendo planes de casarse con Sango. Inuyasha seguía a cargo del templo con Kagome, y criando a la vez a sus tres pequeñas. Todos notaron que las niñas heredaron la habilidad de sentir lo que las otras sentían; como su padre y sus tíos.

Los hermanos ahora tenían contacto frecuente y amistoso, siempre preocupándose por el otro. No por nada, siguieron siendo los famosos triates Taisho.

**Fin de la historia.**

**Hola chicas.**

**Este fic lo adapte de mi película favorita de Pedro Infante "LOS TRES HUASTECOS", es una excelente película, se las recomiendo. Aunque si hacemos comparaciones, mi fic queda muy pequeño y a la sombra de la película del gran Inmortal, no pretendo faltarle al respeto. Y además lo hice por motivos del día del padre. Mi padre desde niño fue fanático de este gran ídolo, y por así decirlo, nos contagio el gusto a mis hermanos y a mí. **

**Y además estoy muy contenta, porque hace año y medio nos reconciliamos mi papá y yo. Nuestra relación era muy tensa y algo conflictiva, no podíamos a veces estar en el mismo lugar sin estar discutiendo o peleando. Y he llegado a desear haber sido hija de madre soltera, por la vergüenza que sentía por mi padre. Pero en la mágica mañana navideña hicimos las paces en silencio. Y ahora nuestra relación es más cálida y amorosa. Ya no discutimos y hablamos mejor las cosas.**

**Espero que todos ustedes también estén en paz con sus padres, antes de que cualquier cosa ocurra y nunca más puedan hablarles.**

**Se despide**

**SARA BUTLER**


End file.
